Am I a good brother?
by nana.0.o
Summary: Ia bukan lagi sosok Killua yang tanpa tujuan. Kini ia adalah seorang kakak yang bertanggungjawab untuk selalu menjaga Alluka dan Nanika, adiknya tersayang.


**Genre :** Family, hurt/comfort

**Starring :** Killua & Alluka

**A/N :** Saya terkesan sama hubungan saudara Killua dan Alluka dan jatuh cinta sama karakter Alluka sewaktu dia muncul untuk yang pertama kalinya. Fanfiction ini sekaligus permintaan maaf untuk penggambaran karakter Nanika yang sangat tidak sesuai di fanfiction Hunter x Hunter saya sebelumnya. Maklum, waktu fanfic itu dipublish, karakter Nanika belum muncul terlalu banyak, jadi saya hanya meraba-raba dan menebak. Ternyata tebakan saya salah 100% Maaf ya Nanika... Daku enggak benci kamu kok, sungguh. *peluk Nanika* Ah, ya, daripada kepanjangan, silahkan langsung dibaca. Review sangat dinanti :3

* * *

><p>Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa tak punya tujuan lain selain bersenang-senang dan berpetualang bersama sahabat barunya, Gon—si tua Leorio dan Kurapika yang menyebalkan hanya tambahan tentu saja. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa menyesal karena telah mengabaikan seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Am I a good brother?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku akan mencari apa yang ingin kulakukan selagi kau mencari ayahmu, Gon."<p>

Ia ingat saat mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat saat mereka berdua akan pergi meninggalkan pulau Kujira untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Ging Freecs si Hunter misterius. Sejak saat itu, ia sangat menikmati detik-detik petualangan bersama teman-temannya. Mencari hal yang akan ia lakukan? Ia tak perlu lagi mencari hal seperti itu. Baginya, dapat berpetualang bersama teman-teman merupakan hal yang paling ia inginkan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin masa-masa ini berakhir.

Namun masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tujuan. Leorio yang terus berusaha mencapai keinginannya menjadi dokter. Kurapika yang masih memburu mata merah suku Kuruta yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Gon yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu ayahnya—bukan hanya sekedar bertatap muka seperti yang mereka lakukan di komite Hunter karena waktu yang tidak pas bagi mereka berdua. Ia sadar, suatu saat mereka semua akan berpisah dan meniti jalan masing-masing.

Di saat mereka semua berlari menuju ke tujuan, ia sendiri belum menemukan tujuannya. Menyedihkan.

Dan kini, seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil di sampingnya, ia teringat kembali akan tujuannya. Tujuan awal yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan. Tujuan yang seharusnya tidak akan lepas dari pikirannya meski hanya sejenak.

Ia menyesal karena melupakan seseorang hanya karena mengasihani dirinya yang menderita tinggal bersama keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Menyesal karena terpuruk oleh intimidasi kakak tertuanya sehingga melupakan seseorang yang jauh lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

Kemana ia selama ini? Bersenang-senang dengan Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio?

Betapa malunya ia begitu teringat akan orang yang sangat ia sayangi justru terkurung selama bertahun-tahun saat ia sedang pergi jauh berpetualang bersama teman-temannya. Ia menikmati hidup, sedangkan jiwa yang satu lagi sedang terkurung. Tidak dapat menikmati apapun selain kamarnya sendiri. Tidak dapat berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali tumpukan boneka di kamar yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai sel.

Namun kini tidak lagi. Ia tak akan melupakan lagi tujuan awalnya. Ia akan melindungi orang yang sangat disayanginya itu meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

* * *

><p>Gon berlari semakin jauh. Punggungnya terlihat semakin kecil dan mulai tak terlihat. Melihat sahabatnya yang berlari menyongsong tujuannya, Ia tersenyum, mendoakan keberhasilan serta berharap mereka berdua akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.<p>

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, kemudian gadis kecil di sampingnya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok kalau oniichan ingin menyusul Gon-niisan."

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa Alluka. Suatu saat niichan akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Kemudian, dengan senyuman hangat ia melanjutkan, "Bagi oniichan sekarang, lebih penting untuk melindungimu. "

"Kau yakin, Killua?" Kali ini sosok satu lagi yang berbagi tubuh dengan adiknya yang berkata.

Killua tetap tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan melindungimu, Nanika."

Kini ia tak ragu lagi. Adiknya tersayang akan terus diincar oleh keluarganya karena dianggap terlalu membahayakan. Killua menduga bahwa Illumi sudah mendapatkan beberapa fakta baru tentang Alluka. Namun ia masih punya kartu truf yang dapat ia mainkan. Tidak ada yang lebih memahami Alluka selain dirinya. Begitu pula dengan, tidak ada yang mengetahui semua rahasia Nanika selain dirinya. Tak perlu banyak alasan untuk terus melindungi adik kesayangannya itu. Siapapun yang berniat mencelakai Alluka akan berhadapan dengannya, meskipun itu berarti mengibarkan bendera perang pada keluarganya sendiri. Oh, seharusnya hal itu tidak perlu diungkit lagi, toh Killua memang sudah mengibarkan bendera itu sejak kabur dari rumah untuk mengikuti ujian Hunter. Apalagi yang membuatnya ragu?

Alluka merasakan genggaman kakaknya bergetar. Ia menengadah ke atas untuk melihat wajah kakaknya. Dan ia terkejut mendapati kedua mata kakaknya yang tajam itu digenangi oleh airmata.

"_Ma…maaf aku sempat melupakanmu, Alluka…"_ adalah kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Killua mengeluarkan suara. "Apa aku…. sudah jadi kakak yang baik?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu, Alluka tidak dapat menahan tangisnya dan segera mendekap kakaknya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. Ia sayang kakaknya. Meski entah berapa tahun terlewati, sosok Killua yang muncul di pintu kamarnya adalah sesuatu yang paling ia rindukan. Kini saat mereka akhirnya bersama tanpa terikat aturan keluarga Zoldyck, Alluka sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan kakaknya.

Killua balas mendekap adiknya sekuat tenaga. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Alluka seraya berkata maaf berkali-kali sambil terisak. Mendengar itu tangisan Alluka justru semakin menjadi. Kakak beradik Zoldyck itu berpelukan dan menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama seakan tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Kemudian, dengan mata yang bengkak, mereka mulai berjalan untuk mencari tempat menginap. Esok adalah hari dimulainya lembaran baru dalam hidup mereka, sebuah petualangan.

**END? **

**bitch please,**

**There's no end because they just start a new journey**


End file.
